The continually increasing demand for smaller circuit structures and faster device performance continues to drive innovation in improving design and performance of integrated circuits. As the size of circuit structures continues to shrink, parasitic capacitance induced in the circuit structures is increasingly becoming prominent as a source of performance degradation.